The Reunion
by Girlsrule2424
Summary: Another one of those Harry goes back to his elementary school reunion and shocks everyone with what he has become.


**AN: myself like everyone else on this site owns nothing! Btw if we did why would we not sell our stories? Thank you to my beta disturbinglyprofound, I sent this to her about 2 hours ago. The rant that Harry gives the reporters just popped into my head so after 3months of building a story around it I finally finished. **

Harry drove up to the old building in his least ostentatious automobile, a black-and-red Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car worth almost 3 million pounds, complete with a leather interior and as many upgrades that he could get for it. He hadn't been here in so long. "Maybe it was a mistake to come here," he thought. He was contemplating leaving when his cousin Dudley spotted him.

"Hey Harry, I'm so glad that you could come! They sent me your invitation since they couldn't find you – I'm glad you got it in time. Nice car! How much did that cost?" said Dudley as he walked up to him, gazing jealousy at the vehicle.

"Not much. Just over 3 million with all the upgrades," Harry said with a shrug. After he inherited both the Black and Potter family fortunes, he had become a billionaire and he knew that even his great-grandchildren would never have to work a day in their lives and would still have money to burn.

Dudley stared at his cousin in shock; he had heard that Harry was rich. But to spend 3 million dollars and not even care astounded him. Before he could think about it anymore, though, a voice called out to them and a woman their age came up to them. She was followed by a group of men that could only be described as members of Dudley's old gang. Aside from excessive facial hair, they seemed to have stayed the same.

"Hey Dudley." She turned to look at Harry, then at his impressive car, and then back at him. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize you," she said to Harry. "I'm Julia Young by the way." The woman said, holding out her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again. You always sat at the front of the class, right, next to Taneeta, I think? I'm Harry Potter." Harry told her and her mouth dropped open.

"What! You're Harry! Oh my... you seem so different. You look great though. What do you do now?" she asked him, obviously trying to recover from her outburst but she was still staring at Harry as if he'd sprouted another head.

"I'm in a service that I cannot talk about. It's all classified information," Harry replied carefully, quickly coming up with something to describe being Head of the Auror department.

"Sure. What do you do, sit at a desk and clean equipment?" a member of Dudley's old gang said, chortling.

"No, Smith, he's actually the second-highest in command," Dudley said, standing up for his cousin.

"Wow, so you must have a lot of power then," said one girl with a dreamy look in her face, as she tried to snuggle up to Harry.

"Yes, and I'm married," he replied pointedly. The girl huffed and walked away.

The rest of the night Harry kept getting the same questions asked, and the same reactions to his answers. It seemed that the kids he had grown up with would have never guessed how life had turned out for him, but in all fairness he didn't see this when he was ten, either. An hour and a half in, there was one girl who just wouldn't give up on hearing what he did for a living.

"Come on, please, just tell us what you do." When Harry shook his head, she taunted him. "Maybe you _do_ just work for some company with a desk job."

"Fine. If I tell you, will you stop your incessant chatter?" Harry sighed.

"Yes, of course."

"Very well. I kill terrorists. Are you happy now? I killed the first one when I was 17."

He was getting some odd looks from the crowd so he explained a bit more. "He killed my parents and was pretty pissed off that he didn't kill me too, so he made it his new goal to kill me. It really was a situation of only one of us walking out of that fight alive –" He was interrupted when Dudley's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, he's here, ok here he is." Dudley pulled the cell away from himself and said, "Hey Harry, it's mum, she wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Harry said as he reached for the cell, "Hello, yes, I see, we will be right there just try and get Vernon as drunk as possible." Harry finished, ending the call soon after.

"Come on Dudley we need to get back to your house, some reporters found your parents and Vernon is threatening them. We can take my car over there it will be faster," Harry said, as he grabbed his blazer. He started to walk back out to his car, hoping that Dudley would follow. Dudley was following like Harry hoped, but so were the rest of the students. All but Dudley were shocked to see that the car they had all been admiring was Harry's, as they saw him get in on the driver's side and Dudley get into the passenger's seat. As soon as the two of them were buckled, Harry hit the gas and they were gone. "Don't talk to the reporters," said Harry on the way, "and if you do, just follow my lead. Got it?"

Dudley nodded.

"So, that was interesting… does anyone want to follow them?" one person of the crowd asked, as they watched Harry's fancy car peel away from the curb. Soon, they were all piling into cars and heading for number four Privet Drive. When they got there, they saw Harry talking with a group of reporters who were all asking questions, or rather, demanding answers. They could also see Vernon being taken into the house by Dudley.

"Quiet, quiet, let me talk," Harry told the reporters in a calm voice and to the group's shock the reporters all fell quiet and listened.

"I'm so sorry about all this," Harry began. "You see, my aunt and uncle were very close with my parents, and they were devastated by their death that to smooth out the pain for years they didn't talk about them and lied to themselves that they had died in a car crash. The only thing that kept them going was Dudley and myself, since we still needed them. But after we both went to boarding schools when we were 11 my uncle started to drink and my aunt could only stop him just before my cousin and I came home from school. But now with both of us gone he has taken to drinking all the time. We are all working to get him better and finding other ways to cope with the depression that has built up inside."

During this speech those who had followed them from the school were looking at him in shock. Since they all knew that it was a lie. Harry addressed the reporters again in a calm tone.

"Now I'm planning on doing an exclusive interview with someone next month, but I still haven't chosen who, all of you are on my list that I'm considering. I can say, though, that anyone who publishes what my uncle said or comes back here again will not be on the list anymore, do I make myself clear? As well, I do hope not to have to bash any of your papers or personally deal with any of you who are trespassing right now. Do I?"

And with that all the reporters ran away in between the houses to Apparate when one little kid went up to him.

"Mr. Potter, can I have your autograph please?" the boy said in a sweet little voice.

Harry bent down to get closer to the little boy. "Of course, young man, but where are your parents?" he asked, as he took the picture that the boy had of him and signed it, with a pen he pulled out of his pocket.

"My mommy went off with all the others," the boy told Harry.

"Well then she must be very worried about you. Let's go find her, ok?" Harry said kindly.

And after the boys nod he took him over to where the reporters Apparated from and asked.

"So where does your mother work?"

"Witch Weekly."

"Ok, I'll just pop you over there."

They Apparated into the lobby, walked up to the reception desk and waited for the girl to look at them.

"I'm afraid that this little boy was separated from his mother," Harry said to the receptionist.

"My baby!" they heard a woman cry across the room, as she ran up to hug the boy.

"Oh, why did you let go of Mommy's hand? You know better than that. I was so worried about you. Thank you so much for bringing him back, Mr. Potter!" she cried, hugging her child fiercely.

"It was no problem, but now I must get back to the Muggles. Have a good night, ma'am," Harry said politely, before he Apparated back to the street. When he went around the corner he saw half of his class demanding answers from Dudley, who was trying to avoid them all.

"Hey why are we wasting our time here," someone asked, and rightfully so. "Let's just go back to the school." For some unknown reason they all listened. Harry watched as they got into their respective cars and drove away, presumably back to the reunion. He shook his head and returned to his own automobile. By the time he reached the school, the entire class was gossiping about what had just happened, and when they saw that he'd returned, the confused former students pounced on him for answers.

"Not much," Harry said with a sigh. "I just had to tell some reporters off, yet again."

"But, why did that kid want your autograph?" Pierce asked.

"Well that's what happens when you kill a... terrorist," explained Harry. "You become famous. Not really a big deal, I've gotten used to it over the years." Harry shrugged.

After that, Harry refused to answer any more questions about his profession, and as the night progressed, most of the evening's activities had been forgotten by most. But no one, even if they didn't remember the events of the night, could believe what the small, quiet boy with broken glasses and overgrown clothes had become.

**AN Hey what did you think did you like it? Send in a review and if you have the time read some of my other stories. And for the story "the wrong royal, tell me if you think Sirius should join Severus's group at his home for Christmas. Don't know what I'm talking about read the story.**


End file.
